Unstoppable
by burningdarkfire
Summary: Feliks is totally in love with her best friend. Too bad he's as gay as a rainbow pony. AU oneshot.  Onesided!fem!Poland/Lithuania


**Unstoppable**

"Your hair's long enough to be tied back, you know."

Toris gave a disinterested hum as Feliks started running her fingers through his hair. "I should get it cut soon, I guess."

"No, don't!" Feliks sat up, bouncing a little on the bed. "You should totally grow it out and wear it in a ponytail! Go on, try it!" She pointed towards her mirror excitedly.

She waited as Toris sighed and marked his page in the novel. He got off the bed and walked over to the mirror in the corner of Feliks's room, studying his reflection. His brown hair fell down to his shoulders. He pulled it back and frowned at the change. "I look like a girl."

"Like, nothing wrong with that," Feliks said cheerfully as she approached from behind him. "I think you look totally adorable."

He relinquished his grasp and shook his head, letting the strands fall loosely back into place. "It's not my thing."

"Aww, come on," Feliks pouted, flouncing off to dig through her hair accessories in her walk-in closet. She emerged a few minutes later, triumphantly holding a ribbon. "Here, tie it with this." When Toris just crossed his arms, she waved it in his face. "I'll even like, do it for you!"

Feliks waited patiently. If he refused, she would just tackle him to the floor and do it anyway. Toris seemed to realize this as, with a small sigh, he sat down on the floor and gave her a small smile. "Fine. Do what you want."

"Yay!" Feliks let out a little squeal and immediately knelt down to gather all of Toris's hair. She brushed her fingers through Toris's hair deftly and tied it all back. With a sudden gasp, she sprang up again and raced over to her dresser. She snatched the camera from the top and took a picture before Toris could protest. "Smile!"

"No way!" Toris protested, turning his back to her. "No pictures!"

"Come on!" Laughing, Feliks tackled him from behind and stretched her arm out to take another picture. She flipped the camera around and they looked at the picture together.

"… That's not a bad picture," Toris admitted. "Even if I do sort of look like a girl."

Feliks pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Still behind him, she put her chin on his head and draped her arms across his chest. "Hey, we should like totally go out tonight."

"Shouldn't we be studying for that test tomorrow?"

Feliks ruffled Toris's hair as she stood up to go rifle through her closet for something to wear. "Good boys who study are like, totally boring."

Toris's voice drifted through the open closet door. "We'll fail if we go to the club tonight."

A light pink blouse caught Feliks's eye and she snatched it off its hangar. She walked back out into her room, pulling her t-shirt over her head as she did so. "Then let's just go to like, a restaurant or something. I just don't want to stay home."

"Feliks, please." Toris turned away from her, blushing a bright red. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Toris, please," she mocked, walking over to the mirror as she buttoned up the blouse. "You're gay as a rainbow pony. Why does it matter if you see me wearing a bra?"

"It's called decency. Besides, I thought you liked ponies?"

"I do," Feliks said cheerfully, satisfied with the blouse. "And you can turn around now. I'm done changing." She pressed a kiss to Toris's forehead as she returned to her closet to hunt for a pair of pants. "I totally love flamboyantly gay rainbow ponies."

When she received no answer, she called out, "You better go get ready. We're going to that new place with the pink tablecloths! It'll be totally amazing!"

She heard Toris get up, and smiled as he sighed. "Fine."

"Awesome! And you'll keep your hair like that, of course."

"… No way."

"Toris! Come on!"

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Toris asked despairingly as they approached the restaurant. The weight of the ponytail felt odd as he moved his head around to glare at the blonde beside him.

Feliks giggled. "It's just because you totally love me!"

Toris huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Feliks slipped her arm through his and led the way into the brightly lit establishment.

Once they were seated, their waiter came over with a smile. "Would you like anything to drink? For a special occasion, maybe? We had a new batch of red wine come in today, great for celebrating anniversaries …"

Toris could feel himself flush bright red at the implications. "We're just friends."

A knowing look came over the waiter's face and he bowed his head slightly. "My apologies. The red wine is good for just a night out for _friends_, too."

Toris was about to shake his head when Feliks piped up.

"That sounds like just we want! Doesn't it, Toris?" Feliks beamed at him from across the table.

"I-I don't really think …"

"Right, so we'll take the wine," Feliks decided with a coy smile at the waiter. She sent him off with a small wave of her hand and turned back to Toris. "Come on Toris, you totally need to loosen up."

Toris sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Doesn't it ever," he shrugged his shoulders, "bother you that people always think we're dating?"

Feliks picked up a menu with a small blank smile. "Nope, not at all! Do you have any idea what you're going to get?"

He picked up the other menu and scanned through it without much interest. He redirected his attention towards his best friend after a few moments. "Can I ask you something, Feliks?"

Feliks folded his menu and fixed a bright smile on him. "Sure, Toris! You know you can always ask me anything."

"Do you – um, I don't – well, do you think maybe -"

Feliks giggled a little, flapping her hand at him. "Come on, out with it already!"

"I suppose I'm trying to ask -" he blushed, aware of how silly the question sounded. "Do you think I'll ever find a nice guy?"

Toris stared at the hot pink tabletop as he waited for Feliks's answer. There was silence for a few moments, and then he felt thin fingers slipping between his own.

"You will. You totally will."

* * *

Feliks tipped the bottle back and relished the feeling of the alcohol burning its way down into her stomach. She let out a whoop and draped herself over Toris, who was sitting in a chair with a nervous look on his face.

"You've totally just been like, sitting here for the past half hour," she accused, jabbing him in the chest. "Dance!"

"You're drunk," he muttered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I should get you back home."

"You really need to like, loosen up," Feliks shouted, pulling him up with her as she wove her way through the crowd to the bartender. "Have a drink and move that ass!"

"You are very drunk," Toris corrected himself as Feliks nearly fell over. He caught her as she dissolved into giggles. "Come on, we're leaving."

"I don't want to!" She pushed him back and pouted like a little kid, swaying slightly. "I'm going to dance, and you can't stop me!"

* * *

"Love you," Feliks slurred as Toris helped her up the stairs and into her room at nearly two in the morning. "Love you, Toris."

"Hush," Toris whispered, pulling the covers over her as she lay on the bed. "Good night, Feliks."

* * *

Feliks opened her eyes hazily to find herself looking at her own pink ceiling. Her head was pounding and she let out a small groan as she rolled over.

"You're awake." Feliks looked blearily at her doorway to find Toris there with what seemed to be breakfast on a tray.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up," Feliks groaned, burying her head under her covers. "That smell is like, totally icky."

"This is what you get for drinking and dancing all night," Toris chided. Feliks heard a clink as he presumably set the tray down on her dresser and crossed the room to the bed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Feliks whined, feeling the mattress dip as Toris sat down.

"You're unstoppable," Toris snorted. Feliks popped her head out of the covers to see him smiling at her. "You wouldn't leave until you were so drunk you couldn't even stand anymore and I practically had to carry you home."

Feliks paused for a moment as she tried to sort through the jumbled memories. "I don't remember like, anything that happened last night."

"That's because you were drunk," Toris said reasonably, one hand reaching out to stroke her hair affectionately. "Now, you might want to eat some breakfast and get dressed. Test is in 45 minutes."

Feliks groaned. She grabbed Toris's wrist as he chuckled and stood up. He looked questioningly at her, a small smile still on his face.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. "You know, for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Feliks. It's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yeah." She let him go and he gave her a small wave before leaving the room. "Love you, Toris," she called after him.

"Love you too, Feliks."

* * *

**A/N** - That waiter totally believes Toris is going to ask Feliks out.

Okay, so some background: Uh, this was originally going to be a oneshot where the two of them both crossdress (so Feliks dresses as a boy, Toris as a girl) and go out for a night at the club. Feliks was going to have all these issues about wanting to be male (which is why she still goes by Feliks, although really, I just didn't like Felicia as a name and couldn't be bothered to spend more than a few minutes looking for another one). Instead, it ended up being ... this. o.O

Toris's dad is loaded, but doesn't pay much attention to him, which is why the two of them live together alone in a house not far from their university campus. They've known each other since they were fairly young, and their relationship is a pretty good one. Toris is still, for the most part, in the closet, mostly because he's too self-concious to actually go out and try to find a boyfriend.

I would love to write more oneshots in this 'verse ...

I can't write Feliks's speech very well o.O It seems forced and awkward to me ... and I'm afraid this might be terribly OOC ^^'

I hope no one takes offense at the rainbow pony remark orz


End file.
